Wouldn't Trade It For The World
by ArianSkye
Summary: There's a new tournament, and Koenma's recruited a new memeber for Team Urameshi. With tension between two of the members, how will this new memeber affect them. Kurama/Hiei Kurama/Oc Kuwabara/Yukina Yusuke/Keiko Rated for later chapters.
1. Don't Look Back

Wouldn't Trade It For The World 

**A/N: **Whoa….I'm like, writing something. How long has it been now? I don't even want to think about it. Well, this one is spawned off a roleplay I recently did with a friend. It involves Kurama, Hiei, and a pair of Oc's that I created for the roleplay.

The main one that will be used is Kiyomi, who, in all reality, isn't that powerful or anything, other than she's and empath, and that she, along with her brother, are half demon. He has no clue about this, or what Kiyomi does with her free time.

Kiyomi isn't a Mary-Sue…at least, I don't think she is. If she is…well, I'll be horribly embarrassed. Her brother isn't a Gary-Stu. I don't think you can be when you hold his profession in life.

Well, that's all I've to say, so, lets get this party started!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my two Oc's. That is all.

Chapter One: Don't Look Back 

It was early in the morning. Far too early to be awake, especially when it was the weekend…

Kiyomi sighed, tipping the last of her orange juice into her mouth. It had a bitter, yet sweet taste, causing her to sigh again. She finished off the note she was writing to her brother, and ripped it off the notepad. Padding quietly to her brothers room, Kiyomi cracked the door open. He was dead to the world.

She smiled, opened the door the rest of the way, and walked to his bedside. _'Yep, definitely dead to the world.' _The girl though, smiling lightly. _'Hopefully, he stays that way for a while. At least long enough for me to get out of the house without explaining my note…'_

She walked out of the room, and closed the door gently. She then picked up her bag off the floor next to the door, and headed out, one line running though her head:

'_Don't look back, you can never look back.'_

The chances that she wasn't going to be coming back this time were high. Very high. Higher than Kiyomi really wished to dwell on. She'd said she do it though. And she wasn't sure why.

Koenma had approached her about it less than a week ago. There was a tournament coming up, and his team, lead by a boy named Yusuke Urameshi, needed a back up to enter. Apparently, the little undercover Spirit Detective was deemed worthy enough for it.

That was a bit of a shock really. She'd seen Team Urameshi in action, during the Dark Tournament, and to be able to fight next to them…It was a once in a lifetime chance. The more she thought about it though, the more she got nervous. She wasn't a fighter. She gathered information for heaven sake! What had she been thinking…

She knew what she'd been thinking as well. She'd been thinking about _him_.

She stopped on the sidewalk, and thought back a moment. She could remember him as…well, as well as the day she first saw him step out onto the field. And what a sight that had been…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyomi sat in the stands, yawning slightly. She could tell that a few of the demons around her were staring. Some were purely curious, others…had less than pure intentions. She couldn't blame the innocently curious ones for being curious. She looked human and smelt half demon. It was probably confusing to them.

She was also a few days late. It'd been harder than she thought to get away from Kiyoshi, who had been watching her like a hawk. She suspected he'd had one of his rare visions, which made her nervous. So, one day, after school, about four days ago, she'd snuck away before Kiyoshi could come and get her. She'd be in trouble later, but she'd been hoping that this tournament would be worth it.

And here she was. Bored, and wondering when things were going to get interesting. And the, as she was blinking at the field, things finally did.

The first thing she noticed was his long, brilliant red hair. Then his outfit, a long, Chinese styled tunic, with a one piece item underneath it, and soft, comfortable looking shoes. Kiyomi couldn't determine what the color of his eyes were, and she wasn't sure how she could even determine gender. She'd gotten horrible seats that day, and it had only added to her bad mood.

Until then, that was.

She enjoyed watching him, as his gender was soon proved. He was graceful, lithe, and quick on his feet. And the fact that he used plants as weapons was an added plus. It was an enjoyable fight, even if he didn't win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd watched him through out the tournament, finding out his name, and what team he fought for, which had her very surprised. At the time, she'd been working undercover for King Enma, getting rid of troublesome necromancers, zombies, vampires, and other undead things, but had heard a lot about Team Urameshi. They were Koenma's pride and joy, and he'd talked about them often when she was in Spirit World. Of course, Koenma also had a liking for her as well.

It had taken her a while after the tournament, but she realized she'd developed a crush on him. Not that she'd act on it. She didn't know him, he didn't know her, and besides, long distance relationships never worked anyway.

Then, not even a year later, she had another surprise. She'd moved from her hometown, for reasons only her brother knew, and found that she'd been enrolled in the same school as the gorgeous redhead she'd seen earlier that year.

She shook her head. She had a list of things she was supposed to be doing, and the list didn't include daydreaming about the one guy she couldn't have. He had a fan club. A vicious one. And she definitely didn't want to get into trouble with them.

It did cause her to sigh though. He always seemed so…emotionless. She couldn't ever read him. Not once. And she'd tried multiple times.

She sighed again, and started walking. This was the first time she'd be in really close contact with him, and it put butterflies in her stomach. She shivered slightly at that. Kiyomi was used to getting them from the girls around her, and sometimes the boys, but rarely did she get them from her own body. She didn't have time for crushes on boys. She had info to gather, necromancers to kill, and school to pass. No, boys were off limits right now.

Eventually though, she'd settle down, and stop working for Spirit World for good. Well, that was if she didn't die first. But, until now, she hadn't been expecting anything that could potentially kill her. Now, she was walking toward what could be her death. Now she really asked herself, _'What the _HELL_ had a I been thinking?!'_

The more she thought about it, the more confusing it got. She didn't have an excuse for this. She'd decided, that was that. Whatever she'd been thinking then, it didn't matter. She'd said she'd do it, and she was going to stick to it. No going back, no second thoughts. They supposedly needed her, and she was bound by her vow to Spirit World that when they said she was needed, she would go to it's aide, no matter what the situation called for.

Even if it meant her death.

She shook her head at that thought, and continued her trek to Spirit World, listening to her mp3 player to drown out the thoughts in her head. She may, by demon standards, only be a lowly C-class demon, but she wasn't going to let that let her perform any less than she was capable. Maybe, by the grace of what ever god that had been assigned to watch over her, she'd gain a little extra strength to get through this.

After all, who would take care of her lovable, but hedonistic brother if she wasn't there to? No one, probably. And Kiyoshi hated to be alone. It was his biggest fear. Luckily, she'd asked one of his favorite clients to come over a short while after she left, to keep him company and take care of him until she came back. The client, a male, was happy to comply, and even refused Kiyomi's offers of payment when she came back. It was her allowance, saved up over the past few months. The man had said it wasn't needed. He was very fond of Kiyoshi, and like a second, protective brother to Kiyomi. She felt bad, but she needed him to do this, with out asking any complicated questions. Of course, the man, being half demon himself, knew what she was up to, and didn't ask any questions. He was the only one, out side of Spirit World that knew what she did. And she was definitely glad that she'd confided in him. She needed him there now more than ever.

Soon enough, she was at Spirit World. She chuckled, and smiled softly at the ogres, running around at top speed, even this early in the morning. She wondered if they ever took a break. Knowing Koenma, probably not, but that was alright. For the most part, they enjoyed there job. Just as she enjoyed hers, even if she did complain sometimes.

She went quietly, waving to a few of the ogres that she recognized, including George, who worked for Koenma. He stopped when he realized who it was, and smiled.

" 'Morning George. What's it look like this morning in Koenma's office right now?" She said, smiling back.

"A bit…stormy, I suppose. The rest of the teams in there already, and apparently, not too happy about having to be here this early," He said, shaking his head slightly.

Kiyomi sighed, and forced a smile. "I suppose this'll be fun then, won't it?"

"I hope so. Good luck, Kiyomi. I hope you don't have to take any of the fights. You're strong, but some of these guys'll be stronger than you," He replied, patting her lightly on the shoulder. "And we're all very fond of you here, even if it doesn't always seem like it. You're sarcasm seems to put a smile on everyone's faces, even when things are going bad."

She chuckled. "I'll have to remember that. And thanks, George. I'm gonna do my best, if I get the chance to fight."

He nodded, smiled, and walked off. Kiyomi headed to Koenma's office. Before she even opened the door, she could hear a male inside, yelling at him. Shaking her head, she quietly pushed the door open, and went in.

"…And if you think we're going to do this again after this, you got another thing coming at you, toddler!!!! This is fucking ridiculous!!!" A boy, with greasy black hair yelled. He was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. Kiyomi shook her head again. "Keiko and I had a date planned, because neither of us thought I'd have to be here this early! What the hell am I going to tell her when I get back?!"

"Well, you could tell her that you're duties as a Spirit Detective required you to leave earlier than you had planned, and that you'll make it up to her," Kiyomi said, standing in front of the door, hands clasped behind her back. "Or she'll figure it out on her own. Girls aren't that stupid."

The boy whipped around, and blinked. As did three other boys, who she hadn't actually noticed until that moment.

Koenma smiled. "Ah, glad you're finally here, Kiyomi. Trouble getting away from you're brother?"

"No sir. I woke up late," She said, taking a few steps forward, smiling back. "And then I almost forgot to tell him I was leaving, and that Kyo was coming over to take care of him while I was gone. He won't be happy I'm gone, but he'll be glad that Kyo is there to keep him company."

"Ah. Good. And did you tell him where you were going?"

"No sir," She responded, hanging her head slightly. "Kyo knows though. He's wishing he could go to watch, but understands that he's the only one I trust with Kiyoshi. He knows what to do in case I don't come back thought. We've gone over it several times while Kiyoshi was busy."

Koenma shook his head slightly. "When are you telling him, Kiyomi?"

"When I need to."

He shook his head again, then got down to business. "Alright, guys, and lady. Hopefully, you've all been training you're hardest, and are ready for this. Yusuke, this is the person I was telling you about. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, I'd like you to meet you're new team mate, Kiyomi Minatoya. Kiyomi, this is Team Urameshi."

Kiyomi smiled, and waved hello while studying the other three over. The first one was tall, and slightly…unattractive, with bright orange hair, and was wearing an outfit similar to the boy who had been yelling at Koenma. He smiled, and waved hello back. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Don't worry about any demons getting you, because I'll keep you safe!" He said, a goofy smile crossing his face, which caused Kiyomi to laugh internally.

The next boy was short, shorter than Kiyomi, with spiky black hair that had a white starburst in the middle, and deep, almost crimson colored eyes. He was dressed in all black, with a white scarf around his neck, and a white headband on his head. "Hn. Don't listen to what the idiot says. He seems to be under the delusion that he's stronger than the rest of us, but really, he can barely keep himself safe."

Kiyomi grimaced slightly. "I'm assuming you're Hiei then. Nice to meet you too," She said, shaking her head slightly.

"You're assumption would be correct, half breed."

Kiyomi frowned at that. She didn't like being referred to that way, but decided it was in her best interest not to call him out on it.

The last boy was the one she'd been yearning to see. He'd graduated a year before her, so it'd been a while since she'd properly seen him. Of course, they lived in the same apartment complex, so she'd still seen him a bit, but only in quick glances. None the less, he was still here.

She took him in slowly, though, not in a way that any of the others could tell that she was appraising him more than she had them. He was handsome, as always, with his long, red hair, and emerald colored eyes. Today he was dressed casually, in khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt. She was sure he'd change later, but for now, she would enjoy him in whatever outfit he was in now.

"Hello Kiyomi. It's been a while since I've seen you last, other than in flashes when you're dashing around corners," He said, smiling pleasantly, but was as emotionless as ever. She'd thought she'd seen a flash of something behind his eyes, but she wasn't sure if she had or not.

"Hey. It has been, I suppose, but you're every bit as elusive as I am, you know," She replied, flashing him a grin.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, well, I'm flattered that you've been keeping an eye out for me."

"You two know each other?" The first boy, Yusuke, said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He lives in my apartment complex," Kiyomi said, shrugging.

"And we attended High School together last year. She was in my Chemistry class," Kurama added in, nodding slightly. "For some one who could challenge Yusuke in the area's of being a tough, rough 'em up type person, I've never met someone quite as good as you, Kiyomi. At least, when it came to Chemistry."

"I have to know how elements mix," She said, shrugging again. "Right Koenma?"

"That's right," He responded, nodding. "Kiyomi normally works undercover for my father, taking care of any undead things, or Necromancers that happen to be stirring up trouble. She agreed to help you guys out, so you better treat her right, or my father will have you're heads on a platter."

The four boys nodded, and Kiyomi smiled. "I hope that I can be a good contribution to the team," She said, bowing slightly. "And if I'm not, show me how to. I like to learn."

Koenma smiled. "Alright then, it's time you were off," He said.

And they were off.

**A/n: **Gwah…..lame ending, but meh. I'm out of ideas, and this is a really, really long chapter!!! Hope you all enjoy it, and lots of reviews please!!!!


	2. Hook Ups and Break Ups: P1

**Wouldn't Trade It For The World**

**A/N: **Well…..no reviews yet, but I'm going to keep writing. Hopefully, this makes sense. I'm not feeling well, and so everything goes down the toilet….Don't be surprised if it seems slightly...crack-fic-ish...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my two Oc's. That is all.

**Chapter Two: **Break Ups and Hook Ups: Part One

"Kiyomi…Kiyomi, time to get up."

Kiyomi scrunched up her face, trying to figure out what was going on.

Some one shook her lightly. "Kiyomi, I know you can hear me. We've got our first set of fights today, so you need to get up."

Kiyomi sighed softly, and the feeling of amusement washed over her. She sighed again, and pushed herself up of the…

Desk.

She'd fallen asleep doing her homework, which had been retrieved before she left. There was a weeks worth there, and she'd stayed up late trying to get caught up, even if she wasn't behind yet.

She looked behind her, and saw Kurama, smiling pleasantly. "Did you sleep well, Kiyomi?" He asked, still smiling.

She nodded. "Yeah…I guess my homework put me to sleep…"

He chuckled at that. "Well, if you need help, feel free to ask."

She nodded again. "I-I will," She said, smiling and blushing slightly.

He nodded in response, and turned to leave. "Oh, we'll be going to go get breakfast in a few minutes. Are you hungry?"

"A little," She said, stretching. "Lemme change clothes, and I'll join you all."

He nodded again, and with that, left.

She quickly grabbed some clean clothing out of her bag, consisting of a simple, dark blue t-shirt, stolen from her brother, faded jeans with a hole in one knee, a ponytail to pull her elbow length, ebony hair from her face, and clean socks. She stuffed her feet into her shoes, which were camouflaged and coming apart, and went out, running her fingers through her hair.

The boys were quiet, mostly because it was early. But, there seemed to be some sort of tension between two of the members, Kurama, and the short, spiky haired one named Hiei. Kiyomi couldn't quite place what it was, but she was sure it would come to her soon. And maybe, if it did, she could try to fix whatever it was.

Kiyomi had to remind herself several times as they got breakfast not to complain about the food. Demon food had a bad habit of looking weird, smelling gross, and sometimes, moved across the plate. She found some things that looked normalish, and went to the table were the boys were already seated. The only place left was next to Hiei. She grimaced slightly, and took the spot next to him. He glared, and she ignored it.

Try as she might, she couldn't focus on the food. She managed to eat a few bites, then proceeded to poke at her food the rest of the time. She felt the butterflies starting to form in her stomach again, which caused her to mentally grimace. The butterflies were never good sign.

Soon, to soon in Kiyomi's opinion, they finished with breakfast, and headed to the field. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a few remarks about her attire, which she promptly told them to 'fuck off, because I dress how I want.' That shut them up for a few minutes, and soon enough, they found something other than Kiyomi to talk about.

And again, too quickly, the fights started. Kiyomi was glad she was an alternate fighter, because, in all reality, she was too weak to do this. She knew it, and was almost positive her team could tell just by looking at her. Koenma had once told her to gain some confidence in herself, but she found that easier said than done. She wasn't meant for fighting. She was meant for anything but that.

And besides, when you fight Zombies, you only have to be able to outrun them, and smack them in the head with something. Not all that hard.

As their turn came up, she found herself standing in between Kurama and Hiei. She could still feel the odd tension between the two, and immediately went to work, trying to figure out what it was. And soon, sooner than she expected, she figured it out.

'Ah, the joys of unresolved relationship issue….how I adore them,' She thought, smiling internally. 'This ought to be…interesting, to say the least.'

She figured it would be better to approach the short Koorime first, even if he did seem to have more of a temper on him then Kurama did. She figured trying to discuss this with Kurama would end in a head ache for her, and no information for her to go off of. So, while Kurama was up on the stage, getting ready to fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too engrossed in the fights to even hear her words to Hiei.

Deftly, she sat on the ground, and looked up at him. "So, you have a thing for Kurama, eh?" She said, keeping her tone civil.

Hiei tensed up, then glared at her. "Hn. That's none of your business, half breed."

"Oh, but I do think it is," She responded, smirking.

"Hn. And what makes you say that?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I know you like him, but something happened between the two of you, and it's making things tense."

"Hn. And?"

"You have until tomorrow morning. If you don't make your move by then, I'm going to take my shot at him. There are other people in this world who would give quite a bit to be with him."

Hiei stared at the girl sitting next to him. This was the boldest thing anyone had said to him in a while, besides some of the sweet nothings Kurama had whispered into his ear. Those stayed in the bedroom, and in his memories.

"Hn. I doubt he'll want a bratty little half breed like you."

"You never know, Jaganshi. He might."

"Hn."

"Don't forget though, if you haven't done something by tomorrow morning, I'm making my move."

Hiei didn't respond, and Kiyomi assumed the conversation over. She hoped her scare tactic worked…Though, she wasn't lying about a word she said. She had every intention of asking Kurama "out" if Hiei didn't do something. Sometimes, motivation was all a person needed to make their move.

She quietly watched the rest of the fight, debating on what she would do. She could only think of a few things, so she hoped they worked. She'd never really asked a guy out, so she wasn't sure on some things, but she knew most of the basics, so that helped some.

Time crept by slowly the rest of the day. After the fights, they went back to the rooms to relax. Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko, along with Yukina, Hiei's sister, and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, were now there as well, making the common room of the area they shared crowded. Kiyomi, using the excuse of claustrophobia, escaped to her room to work a little more on her homework, and was planning to retire early when there was a knock at the door.

More than a little surprised, Kiyomi got up from her desk and answered the door. It was Yusuke, asking if she wanted to play a few rounds of 'Truth or Dare'. Kiyomi, knowing that soon, it would be too noisy for her to sleep, agreed, though it was begrudgingly. She'd had a bad experience with the game once, and didn't wish to repeat it.

The game started off normal enough, with stupid dares, like Kuwabara running around with underwear on his head, and Yusuke singing to Madonna's 'Like A Virgin.' Then, they started to get interesting. A few Truths went around, revealing embarrassing secrets, like Kuwabara's real love for Kittens, and the fact that Hiei hung around Kurama's apartment a lot, which got a few raised eyebrows. Not from Kiyomi though. She knew better. Much better.

It was on Yusuke's sixth turn that things took a really interesting turn. He looked at Kiyomi, and grinned slightly. "Kiyomi, Truth or Dare."

Kiyomi, feeling some sort of bravery rush through her veins, replied, "Dare."

Yusuke's smirk grew bigger. "I dare you to kiss Kurama. In front of everyone. And not just a little peck on the lips either. It has'ta be a real kiss."

Kiyomi felt her cheeks flame at that moment. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Covertly, she glanced in Hiei's direction, and saw the Koorime's lips set in a hard, straight line. The glint in his eyes dared her to do it. Though she was afraid he would kill her in her sleep, she had no choice but to take it.

"Fine. But I'm going to make you pay for this Yusuke Urameshi."

Kiyomi got up, and walked over to where Kurama was seated on the floor and knelt in front of him. Kurama had an interesting look on his face, and Kiyomi couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She blinked once, and gave him an apologetic look. He returned the look with a look that said, 'It's alright. It's just a dare,' to which she nodded to.

After half a moment more, she leaned in, her lips lightly brushing his. Then, knowing very well that this could be her only chance to ever do this, she brought her lips to his, and kept them there for a moment. To her surprise, he kissed back, his hand slipping onto hers, which was on the floor, holding her up. She was settled between his knees, and found that it was actually a quite comfortable spot.

But, as quickly as the kiss had started, she ended it, blushing again. She felt the butterflies flutter up for the second time that day, which surprised her. 'Three times in two days….God….there must be something wrong with me….'

She stood up, and headed back to her seat, well aware of the multiple sets of eyes on her, including three from Hiei. She prayed that he wasn't reading her mind, because she didn't want him to know what she'd been thinking a few moments earlier. That could be the death of her, if he was the jealous type of person she thought he was.

A few more rounds went by, and Kiyomi quietly excused herself. She planned on going to bed, and hopefully, this wouldn't hinder anything she had planned too much. She hadn't expected Yusuke to Dare her something like that….Had he heard her conversation with Hiei?! She wasn't sure. She wasn't a telepath, and half of her didn't want to know what was running through that perverted head of his…No. It had to have been a joke. She and Kurama appeared to be the only two who were single at the moment. That must've been why he did it…It had to be!!

Sighed, she stripped off her clothing, changed into her pajama's, and crawled into the bed. She'd gotten a room to herself, being the only female on the team. Yusuke and Kuwabara shared one of the other rooms, while Hiei and Kurama shared the other one. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru, from what she had learned, were staying nearby, where guests of the fighters stayed. Kiyomi half wished she could go with them…she would feel a little more comfortable surrounded by women instead of men.

What seemed like hours later, she drifted off into a deep, yet uneasy sleep. Something foreboding was coming, but she couldn't interpret it. She just had the feeling to go off of. Not that it was much to begin with.

The night dragged on slowly for her. She woke up every so often, and soon, gave up on sleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't be in the fights in the morning. That wouldn't be good.

Once morning came, she got up, and started to dig through her bag for some decent clothing. Once she found something that wasn't full of holes, and looked somewhat feminine, she pulled her shirt off, and heard a light tap on the door.

Blinking, she pulled her clean shirt over her head, and went to the door, still wearing her pajama bottoms, which were a pair of rather short, white shorts. Quietly, she pulled the door open, and peeked out.

It was Kurama.

"Ah. Kiyomi. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not," He said, the same pleasant, indifferent smile on his face, as was his norm.

"I…err…had a bad night. But….I think it was good that you knocked."

"Oh?"

"I'm in the middle of changing."

"Ah," He chuckled at that. "Well, I suppose it was good that I decided to knock."

She nodded, blushing as the memory of the night before surfaced, uncalled for, and embarrassing, in her mind anyway.

"I'll let you finish changing then. We'll leave for breakfast when you're ready."

"Alright. It should only take a few more minutes."

He nodded, and she closed the door, feeling the blush start to creep into her face. What was it about him that did this to her! She didn't know, and if she did, she wouldn't know how to correct it.

Shaking her head, Kiyomi quickly pulled of her pajama bottoms, and pulled on her clean bottoms, a skirt that fell to her knees. Socks and shoes followed, then she was out the door.

Breakfast seemed to drag on forever, and after a while, Kiyomi noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey…Where's Kuwabara?" She asked, blinking at her own revelation. Had it really taken her that long to notice?

"He wasn't feeling so swell when he woke up, so he stayed behind," Yusuke replied, shoving a large amount of nasty looking food into his mouth.

Kiyomi blanched. "N-no way! T-that means…" She started to quiver.

"Kiyomi, calm down. You'll do fine," Kurama murmured in a calm, soothing voice, and patted her shoulder lightly. "Everything will work out in the end."

"N-n-n-no! I won't do fine! I'm gonna get turned into a pancake!!" She practically screamed, feeling a panic attack starting.

They spent the next few minutes trying to convince the poor girl that she wasn't going to die. When they finished, she wasn't totally convinced, but she wasn't at the point of hyperventilation either. But, the quivering was still there, and the butterflies were worse than ever.

Kiyomi didn't touch her breakfast after that. She'd only eaten a few bites before, and that was now threatening to come up. 'God…I'm sorry, Kiyoshi,' She thought, a new shiver running through her. If she died, it would tear her brother up. She was his only living relative. She just had to live!

Eventually, it was time to go out the field. Their first match wasn't until noon or so, meaning they didn't have to be there, but Yusuke and Hiei wanted to watch the fights, so Kiyomi and Kurama went as well. Kiyomi didn't want to be there, though. She went so she wouldn't have to be alone with her thoughts.

At a moment when Hiei and Yusuke looked to be entirely engrossed in the fights, Kiyomi decided to bring up Hiei with him. She didn't know how that would go over, but she hoped she'd be able to get something out of him. He, as she'd found out, was notorious for hiding information.

"Hey…Kurama?" She said tenatively. She was seated next to him, but she kept her voice low enough that the other two probably wouldn't hear it over the noise.

"Yes Kiyomi?" He responded, looking at her. There was an impassive look in his face, but a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Alright…." She started. "This is going to be a bit personal….but, are you and Hiei…an item?"

"An item?"

"Yeah….like…lovers?"

He sighed. "It was only a matter of time before someone asked that. I should have been expecting it." He stopped for a moment, a look of slightly sadness entering his eyes. Then, he continued. "I had hoped there was something there…but, it seems that there wasn't. So no, we are not an item."

Kiyomi nodded. "I'm sorry if I touched a nerve. I didn't mean to, but it was bothering me. I felt a kind of….tension between the two of you, and when I figured it out, I wanted to see if it was worth helping. But, if you think there's nothing there, then I won't interfere." She paused, took a breath, and continued. "I can't make someone love someone else if they don't want to."

He nodded in response. "I understand."

"Um….but….there is one other thing I'd like to ask….if it's not too much bother."

"What would that be?"

At this point, she could see Hiei's eyes on her. Apprasing them quickly, she saw the one thing she didn't expect. It was disbelief, mixed with a look that was egging her to do it. In his mind, she was going to get rejected. And he wanted to see it happen.

"Well…I was just wondering….since you're single, and I'm single, if you'd like to go out sometime. I know we don't know each other that well, but…I suppose, through dating, we could find out more about one another." She mentally held her breath, and waited for his answer.

She watched as he thought about it. It took a few minutes, but, sooner than she expected, she received her answer.

"I would love that, Kiyomi."

She blinked at that. "Y-you would!? R-r-really?!" She stuttered out, a smile breaking out on her face.

Kurama nodded, a smile forming on his own lips. "Yes, I would. I realized something, when you asked me about Hiei. I was waiting for something that was never going to happen. And then I realized that I needed to move on. So I am."

Kiyomi couldn't resist letting out a fangirlish squee of joy, and wiggled slightly in her seat. After that, she looked at Hiei. He was dumbfounded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of red, and then suddenly, a soft pair of lips on hers. They were Kurama's, and they brought back memories of the previous night. Before she could react to kiss back, she felt his tounge slide between her lips, and enter her mouth for a breif, blissful moment. As quickly as the kiss had started though, it ended, leaving Kiyomi slightly breathless.

The rest of the fights were a blur. Kiyomi and Kurama spent much of that time talking and occassionally holding hands. Kurama was always a gentleman, and asked before he did so, and Kiyomi was always more than happy to let him. It could have almost looked like they were cuddling, except that it was hard to cuddle in stadium seats. Kiyomi still hadn't figured out how to do it when their turn came up.

Her stomach started to flutter with the ever present butterflies again. Kurama laid a hand on her shoulder, and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. Yusuke, as thick headed as he could be sometimes, helped out where he could. He showed her few quick self-defensive moves, and what to do in certain situations, and even tried to reassure her that if the guy she went against messed her up too badly, he'd go and personally pummel them. Kiyomi laughed at that, and felt a little better.

Hiei said nothing. But what she got from him said everything. He wanted her to die, and he didn't care how. If the tournament didn't do it to her, he was considering doing it personally. She wasn't sure if he already had something….but she was pretty sure it wasn't good if he did.

She shook the though away, and watch Yusuke go first. He had a habit of making it look really easy….something she envied. She tried to pick up a few of his moves, but that wasn't going to work. He used the Spirit Gun. She could barely make a ball out of her Spirit Energy. She sighed, and continued to watch.

Hiei was next. Again, he made it look effortless, but Kiyomi wasn't going to try to copy him. That wouldn't work.

After Hiei came Kurama. Kiyomi, after all these years, still enjoyed watching him fight. He was so graceful, and something about it helped to calm her down a little more. The plants were an added plus. It was just…overall fascinating.

Then came Kiyomi's turn. She desperately didn't want to do this, and she was sure that anyone could tell. But she dutifully made herself walk up to that stage, and took up her stance. She could tell, just by looking at the guy, that he was a class above her. This didn't bode well. It was going to take a miracle for he to walk away from this.

It lasted longer than she expected, and the tide turned in her favor after she elbowed the guy in the face, breaking his nose. Things probably would have gone over better if he hadn't stepped on her foot right before, so that when she went down as she elbowed him, her foot twisted, sucessfully spraining it. She ignored the pain, and continued to fight, using what she could as weapons. Rocks, bits of the other, now dead contestants, and clumps of grass were all fair game, as were her fists, her good foot, finger nails, and teeth.

After a mere five minutes, she pegged the guy in the head, knocking him out. Kiyomi couldn't help but blink at that. "All it took was a rock to the head….? Why didn't I think of that sooner…." She said, shaking her head as the count was started. The guy stayed down, and when Kiyomi was declared the winner, she limped off the stage. She wanted to go back to her room and put Ice on it, but she didn't know what the others wanted to do.

Kurama, once she was far enough away from the stage, helped her over to the rest of the group. Yusuke congratulated her with a clap on the back, while Hiei just glared.

"That was…ingenious!! At first…I'll admit it, but I really didn't think you were going to make it…..but man…..A rock to the head! That was great!!" Yusuke said, smiling brightly. "Congratulations."

Kiyomi smiled weakly back. "Thankyou….I don't fight….at least….not living things. I didn't think that would work….otherwise I would've done it a lot sooner…." She grimaced as she shifted slightly, and put too much weight on her bad foot. "Um….if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go back to the room….I need a bath….and some ice…"

"Go ahead, Kiyomi. I doubt you'll miss anything," Yusuke said, shrugging. "Didn't seem like you or Kurama were payin' much attention earlier anyway….What was with all the googly eyes and shit anyway?….It reminded me of a bad romance movie…."

Kiyomi blinked. "Oh…Heh….I asked him out….he said yes. That's all."

Kurama blinked at that, but made no remark to it. He just tightened his arm around her waist a little, and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Yusuke nodded. "Hmph. 'Bout time, Fox Boy. I was startin' to think you were gay."

Both Kiyomi and Kurama surpressed a laugh. "Well….we'll be on our way…" Kurama said, deftly picking Kiyomi up bridal style. "Are you coming, Hiei?"

"Hn. I'd rather not be in the same room as that half-breed if I don't have to. I'll pass," He stated. He then turned on his heel, and went back to their seats.

Kurama blinked once. "Well then, I suppose it's just you and me then, Kiyomi. Are you alright with that."

"Why wouldn't I be? I trust that you aren't going to try anything strange on me."

He smiled, and they were off.

**A/n:** I'm stopping here. It's ten pages...There was originally more here...But it wasn't FF appropriate. This stories also on another site, which runs off of different rules, so from here on out, I'll be doing some heavy editing to the story, just so I don't get in trouble on here. (We wouldn't want that, now would we?) Lots of Reviews please!!

Kuramas Girl Angel


	3. Hook Ups and Break Ups: P2

Wouldn't Trade It For The World Wouldn't Trade It For The World

**A/N: **WHOOT!! Two reviews!! Thank you Calamity-Angel!! (From .) Your reviews made me smile, and I think I'll take a minute to go over what you said.

Kiyoshi is the type of person who needs a good hug every now and then…But I love 'im anyway! Kyo will probably pop up when I need him…Which will probably be often. Bad me! Yusuke….is being Yusuke….he doesn't often help bolster peoples self confidence much. Bad him! And you gotta love Kuwabara. I've found myself starting to like him. And then we have Hiei and Kurama…..That's my way of appeasing the Yaoi fan girls….They dun like it much when you put Kurama and Hiei with anyone else….especially not females from the show. (Or your own characters…..)

When Kiyomi was originally created, she was only meant to be a supporting character for a roleplay a friend and I were doing…and then we hooked her up with Kurama. I don't know/remember how it worked out in the end, but we realized that they were really kinda good for each other….so we kept doing that pairing! It was fun! (And Hiei is a jerk, and likes to call her a half breed. Bad him!) And….I can't tell about the demons yet…..that would give it all away. You'll find out after this chapter though….I have this bizarre urge to write romance…..

But now, onto the story!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only Kiyomi, the demons I'll eventually make up, and any other minor Oc's you come across. That's all.

Chapter 3-Hook Ups and Break Ups Part 2

Kiyomi sighed, slipping carefully into the nearly full tub. The hot water felt good on her swollen ankle, which she'd been babying since she'd entered the bathroom.

Her ankle was the worst of her injuries, she soon found out. The rest were just scratches and bruises, which surprised her. As she bathed, she carefully washed the cuts, and made a note to get an anti-bacterial on a few of them later.

Once she finished, she slipped out, drying and dressing herself, minus her foot, which Kurama had promised to wrap once she was out of the bathroom.

She sighed again, and smiled happily at that thought. She hadn't expected Kurama to actually say yes. Something big must've happened for Hiei to not do something…

Or maybe he hadn't expected her to actually do anything. He seemed to be pretty cocky…for a short person.

She shook her head, and limped out of the bathroom. Kurama was on the couch, reading a book. He looked up, and smiled softly.

"Feeling better?" He asked, making room for her next to him.

"A little. My foot still hurts, but other than that, I'm in better shape than I thought I was," She replied, slowly lowering herself onto the couch.

He nodded. "Well then, lets get it wrapped up."

Kiyomi nodded in response, and let him do his work. He wrapped it quickly, but it was snug, and looked professional. She smiled and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Does it feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kurama."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet for a few minutes after that. Kurama went back to his book, and Kiyomi cuddled into his arm, content. Soon though, they shifted positions. Kurama was leaning against the arm of the couch, and Kiyomi was between his legs, her back against his chest, reading now as well. And both were very content now.

Every so often, Kurama would lightly kiss the top of her head, or nibble at her ear a little, to which Kiyomi would giggle, and snuggle into his arm.

"Comfy, Kiyomi?" He asked after a few, his mouth near her ear.

She sighed at the feeling of his breath on her ear. "Very." She replied, leaning against his arm.

"That's good. I didn't think my chest was that comfortable."

"It is," She said, rolling over. "It's muscular, but comfy." She ran a hand over his chest, to which he had to repress a shiver.

Kurama pulled her up just a little, and kissed her, softly and slowly. Kiyomi kissed back, savoring the taste of his lips, along with the rosy scent that seemed to always surround him.

When they pulled apart, Kiyomi sighed, content. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about his presence made her feel at ease, and yet, sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy.

She found herself staring into his eyes, which were a deep Emerald Green, sparkling with something Kiyomi barely recognized, having never really had it directed at her. It was the fledgling affection that would slowly turn to love, or friendship, depending on where all of this went. She still wasn't sure, but she was definitely going to savor it as much as she could.

"You know, this is a very fascinating position we've gotten ourselves into, Kiyomi," Kurama said after a moment, his eyes not leaving hers.

Kiyomi blinked, and giggled slightly. "It is, isn't it?"

He nodded in response, and stole another kiss from her. This one went a little longer than either expected, and was much deeper than the first. The kiss lasted several minutes, and by the time they pulled apart, both were breathless. Kiyomi found that her fingers were still tangled in Kurama's hair, while he'd managed to gracefully get his untangled from hers.

Not that it mattered much. Soon enough, they were back to making out, not even realizing how much time had passed. Until Yusuke and Hiei walked in, that is.

At that point, the pair were dangerously close to shedding clothing…from Kiyomi's point of view, they were moving rather fast, but at the same time, it all felt so right. She wasn't sure what it was, but at that point, she wasn't going to question it.

Yusuke, being Yusuke, wolf-whistled. Kiyomi jumped, and pulled away from Kurama, who just sighed, and straightened and buttoned up his shirt.

"I didn't know you two liked eachother like that," Yusuke said, scratching at the back of his head. "Otherwise, I'dda had you do something like that last night."

Kiyomi mentally rolled her eyes as Kurama responded with, "It was a very…recent arrangement."

"So you two just…hooked up?"

"Not the term I would use," Kiyomi replied, holding the venom out of her voice.

"She asked me out, and I said yest," Kurama added in, smiling at Kiyomi.

She smiled back, and felt a wave of venom flow through her. Knowing where it came from, she ignored it, and cuddled into Kurama.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower….I'll be out in a while," Yusuke said after a moment, heading to his and Kuwabara's room. Kiyomi watched, and after several seconds, the sounds of arguing could be heard from within the room.

Hiei glared at the pair, then stomped off to his and Kurama's room. Kurama sighed, shook his head, and cuddled into Kiyomi a little.

"I need to get to work on my homework…." Kiyomi muttered out after a few minutes, lightly nuzzling Kurama's cheek.

"Do you need any help?" Kurama responded, taking her hand lightly and toying with it.

"Sure. Hope you don't mind boring math….I can do complicated chemistry conversions without breaking a sweat, but you throw a basic math problem in front of me, and I panic." She smiled, and he picked her up off the couch.

"I understand. Long division can be pretty intimidating sometimes," He replied, chuckling slightly.

Kiyomi grinned at that. "Multiplication used to scare me. Now it's addition."

"Really?" Kurama quirked an eyebrow at this, trying to decipher the grin on her face.

"Yeah….all that adding things…..it doesn't always make sense…."

Kurama smirked at that. "Well, maybe we can fix that," He said, pushing the door to her room open. Once it was safely closed behind them, the grin grew. "Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Kiyomi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We'll work on you're math. If you get a question right, I have to take off an article of clothing. If you don't get it right, you have to take off an article of clothing. Does that sound fair to you?"

Kiyomi blinked, then nodded. "That….sounds fair to me….But, one question."

"Yes?"

"What does the winner get?"

"Whatever they want."

"So the winner gets whatever they want, and the looser has to do it?"

Kurama nodded, setting her down on the bed.

"I can agree to that."

"Alright then. Where's you're home work?"

She pointed to the desk. "It's over there. Under the….. Chemistry book, I think."

Kurama chuckled, and grabbed the book. "How is your chemistry work coming along?"

"Already finished," She replied, floping back on the bed. "That was easy."

"It was," He agreed, grabbing her math book and some paper, then going back to the bed. The red head then sat next to her, opened the book, and they got started.

"Alright. First question. 9x is equal to 3x plus 4."

Kiyomi grabbed her paper, and started, muttering quietly to herself. "3x minus 3x equals 0. 9x minus 3x equals 6x. 6x is equal to 4. 6 divided by 6 is 0. 6 divided by 4 is….. X equals 1.5?"

Kurama nodded. "That's right," he replied, as he started to unbutton his shirt. She watched, and consiquentually, had to remind herself to breath.

They progressed, and soon were tied for clothing lost. Kiyomi had lost her shirt, pants, and undershirt. Kurama had lost now not only his shirt, but his pants, and his under shirt. Kiyomi was having trouble reminding herself to breathe, for he looked sexy in just a pair of boxers.

As he gave her the next problem, she realized something. An odd feeling was forming insider her…or, more percisely, between her legs. She knew what it was, being half-demon, having gone through six springs, and having had several very raunchy, spur of the moment sex sessions with several different guys.

And with this feeling, her concentration was shot.

"Kurama…err…Maybe we should stop."

"Oh? Getting tired?" One of his eyebrows went up as he said this, like he was curious.

"No…just…"

"It's okay, Kiyomi." He closed the book. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No!…Just….this is going to sound…weird."

"What is it?"

"I think you're turning me on." Kiyomi blushed as the words left her mouth, and waited for his reaction.

Kurama, in response, chuckled. "I am, am I?"

She nodded, finding herself lacking words.

"Is this a problem that needs to be fixed?"

Kiyomi blinked. That wasn't what she'd expected."You don't think it'd be weird or anything…?…We haven't even been dating that long."

"I'm a kitsune. We tend to be very fond of sex."

Kiyomi giggled at that. "Very true."

"So, would you like to?"

She nodded after a moment, shifting slightly on the bed. 'No regrets,' She told herself, mentally preparing herself for this. 'You never regretted the others, so don't start now.'

**(Edited for dirty smuttiness, and other things that wouldn't meet fanfiction rules…)**

A/n: I didn't want to edit it…..but I don't want to get in trouble…..so…..maybe in the future, people will get to read the smut….

Kuramas Girl Angel


	4. Kiyomi and Hiei Have A Civilized Talk

Ch. 4-In Which Kiyomi and Hiei Have a Civilized Discussion

A/n: Just want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. ^_^ And now, an update. Oh, I'm debating on making this a threesome involving Hiei, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Feedback please?

-----

Something felt different when Kurama awoke the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted by a pair of honey brown ones, staring up at him from his chest. He smiled, remembering what had happened the night before.

"Good morning, Kiyomi," He said, kissing her softly.

"Morning," she responded, smiling brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Incredibly. You?"

"Amazingly."

He smiled again, and took a moment to study the young girl over. Besides the bruises and scratches, she had several bite shaped scars. One on her neck, right in the crook on her left side, and one on each side of her collar bone. He traced them lightly, and she shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was because she liked that, or something else.

"Where did these come from?"

She looked away from him, a pained expression crossing her face. "You have to understand... I wasn't always working for King Enma."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Who then?"

"A vampire lord.... from the North. Zenn. He... Was my lover for some time... And then... I betrayed him. I was fed up with him paying attention to me only when it was convenient for him, and then ignoring me for months on end."

She paused, and Kurama could feel that she was looking for the right words to describe the situation. Finally, she spoke again. "I... told him I was leaving. He wanted to know why, so I gave him the condensed version. He didn't like it, and so... He tried to make me like him."

He pulled her close as she shuddered again, her hand going to the mark on her neck. "What made him do such a thing... Instead of killing you outright?"

"He knew I'd prefer to be dead than to be alive, but unable to go back to my brother, who I hadn't seen in months. Or to even be able to go back to human world. Spirit world closely monitors the movements of Vampires... They aren't allowed to step foot in Human world."

Kurama nodded, and kissed the top of her head. "What happened? It's almost impossible to stop the change once it's started, am if I'm not mistaken?"

She smiled. "There's a reason I'm good at chemistry."

"You have an antidote?"

"For vampire, zombie, and werewolf bites."

He smiled. "What else do you do with chemistry?"

She grinned, and Kurama related it to a grin Hiei had once given him. "I'm fond of making explosives. It's a fun way to take out zombies."

He chuckled. "I'm not surprised, really. I could tell you were different at school. You were the only girl who didn't mob me."

She blushed, but grinned all the same. "Your fan club scared me."

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't deep, but it did last for a few minutes. "You don't have to worry about them now."

"I know."

He kept her close, nuzzling the top of her head lightly. She smiled, and kissed his chest softly. Sighing, he stroked her back, feeling a few more scars. "You've been through a lot, haven't you," He muttered softly, not expecting an answer.

"I guess... Depends on your definition of what a lot is..."

"You've got more scars than most people I meet."

She shrugged. "I deserved a few of them."

"I don't buy it, you know that, right?"

"Yeah..."

He kissed her gently, and started to sit up. She followed suit, the blanket pooling around their still nude forms. Smiling softly, Kiyomi's finger traced a line softly along the contours of Kurama's body, smiling brighter as he shivered and sighed in content pleasure.

"Under any other circumstances, I would suggest not moving from bed until we absolutely had to," He said, enjoying her touch throughly. "But... Circumstances are not on our side, are they."

She nodded, tensing up slightly. "I hope... That Kuwabara is feeling better. I think... I just got lucky yesterday.... Something should be broken...."

Kurama pulled her against his chest, causing her to jump slightly. "I know that it's hard, especially because most of the other demons are higher rank than you, but you need to have more confidence in yourself," He said, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Where's the girl I'm rather fond of, who was always telling people where they could stick their smart aleck comments at school?"

"I think I left her at home, with Kiyoshi..." She mumbled out.

"I think she's here, just waiting to come out."

After a moment, she nodded. "I need to focus on my training more. I've neglected it."

Kurama smiled. "I can help with that."

She smirked pervertedly. "I bet thats not the only kind of training you'd like to give me..."

He grinned. "You're figuring me out all too well, love."

"That's what happens when you date an empath. I can... Almost feel you... Almost."

He nodded, but said nothing. Instead, Kiyomi felt a surge of warmth, filled with affection and confidence. She smiled, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," She whispered out quietly.

"Do itashi mashite, watashi no ai."

Suddenly feeling something odd in her stomach, Kiyomi pressed her lips against Kurama's, and soon, they found themselves tangled up in one another.

And neither cared who heard either.

---------

Staring at the wall, Hiei glared. The dragon on his arm itched. It would be so easy to kill the bitch with it... She'd never even feel a thing. All he'd have to do was find a way to get her away from the fox... And the rest would be a breeze.

The problem was getting her away from the Fox. His Fox.

He sighed, and picked up his Katana. Now that the fox had all but put his mark on her, it would be impossible to get her away from him. He growled, frustrated at this. He could just sneak in and stab her while they slept, but unless he did some serious work, he wouldn't be able to get in without waking the fox up. He knew his scent, and even the slightest wiff of it would wake him, no matter how deep the slumber.

Eventually, the Koorime made his way to the main room. The two love birds were no longer going at it again, so he found he could tolerate being outside of the room that he and Kurama had been sharing. When the pair exited, he made a point not to look at either of them.

Yusuke, being his normal self, smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Kurama. "Got lucky, eh?"

Kurama bite his lip, trying not to laughing at Yusukes vulgarness. "That is none of your bussiness, Yusuke."

He shrugged. "It's not like we didn't hear it. Our neighbors probably heard it too."

Kiyomi turned bright red, and muttered something about needing to go to the bathroom. Kurama let her go, pitying the poor girl a little. She did know that she was... exuberant in bed, for lack of better words. She wasn't ashamed about it, but she didn't particularly care to hear it from Yusuke.

As soon as the young half bat was out of ear shot and safely in the bathroom, Kurama approached Yusuke, and in a low voice, asked, "How is Kuwabara this morning?"

Yusuke sighed. "If anything, he's worse than yesterday."

Kurama nodded. "I... Don't know how Kiyomi will do today. All of the demon's at her rank have been eliminated at this point. Her confidence isn't very high, and that's not going to help her."

Yusuke nodded, but before he could say anything, Hiei interupted him.

"I'll speak with her."

Kurama blinked. "Hiei... Are you sure that's a good idea? You... Aren't exactly the most supportive person I've met."

"Hn. It's obvious you're... Coaching isn't helping her."

If he hadn't know him as long as he had, Kurama wouldn't have caught the flash of emotion in the shorter demons eyes. 'Is he... Upset with me...?' He thought, trying to figure it out. It had gone as quickly as it had come, and he was almost positive what he'd seen. 'What are you trying to tell me, Hiei?'

Mentally, he filed the thought in the back of his head, for when he had time to talk to him. Perhaps later tonight, if time, (and his new found urge to be close to Kiyomi, whether it was in her pants or just cuddling) permitted. It all depended.

At that point, Kiyomi came back from the bathroom, and the boys proceeded to change the subject. Kuwabara came out long enough to apologize to Kiyomi, then stumbled back into the room to go back to bed. Kiyomi watched his gait carefully, then gasped.

Kurama looked at her, puzzled. "What is it?"

"Posion... I'm positive."

Furious, Yusuke managed get out, "What kind?" He growled as he said this, and Kiyomi involuntarily took a step backward.

"I'm not... Really sure... But from the looks of it... It might be..." She stopped, and the three could tell she was wracking her vast knowledge of poisons and other nasty things for an answer.

Kurama put an arm around her. "Its alright love. He's strong... He'll be fine."

She nodded, still thinking. Even Hiei, who didn't give a rat ass about the girl, could tell she was detirmined to figure this one out, even if it killed her in the process. She hadn't been her long, but he could tell that she was already fond of this odd group that Hiei almost found himself calling friends on more than one occassion.

"Kurama," He said after a moment. "May I speak with your... Girlfriend for a moment?" And when Kurama raised an eyebrow, he added in, "Alone. I promise not to harm her."

After a few hesistant moments, Kurama nodded, and walked out with Yusuke, leaving the pair alone. Kiyomi wasn't intimidated by the short, yet almost evil looking figure in front of her, even though a part of her knew she should be.

"I'll get straight to the point. Don't waste your energy on the fool. Everything the fox said is true. He is strong."

She blinked, and he decided to continue.

"Furthermore, if you hurt Kurama, I will personally kill you."

"Wow... And here I thought you were going to say something else that was decently nice."

"That is me being nice, half breed."

She bit her tounge, not wanting to push his temper. "You love him, don't you?"

After a moment, he nodded.

She nodded in return. "Hiei... You have to understand, the most I can do is talk to him about it. I know that kitsune's like to have two or three lovers at a time... But... As far as I can tell, he thinks you don't care for him in that way."

"Hn. I know that. I made a mistake."

She sighed. "And... I'm also possesive. It's a common trait among bat demons, and even though I'm only half, I still get that."

"You think I'm not?"

She smiled softly at the young Koorime, and he felt for a moment that she might not be so bad. "I know you are. But, it's his choice in the end, not ours."

He nodded, and started for the door. Not seeing the need to say anything else, Kiyomi followed him, worried about what was coming.

------------

A/n: And there I end it. I wasn't originally planning on poisioning Kuwabara... But with a new idea I have for the story... Well, you'll find out. Review please!!!!


End file.
